The Houseguest
by OneDayAtATime
Summary: (Another SR/TR crossover! Whut?) *Dragonseer approved!* Raziel has an assignment, and Lara is his partner. Her house is crashed, so she moves in. And now, the whole LoK family will have to cope with THEIR clashes. *Announcement up*
1. Family Portrait

All the LoK characters do not belong to me. They belong to EIDOS. Note: The characters' physical appearances are according to SR2, but the other lieutenants are in their cute vampire forms. I may suck at this 'coz this is my first fic, so excuse my grammar and the typos. Enjoy it anyway. Need reviews… 'nuff said.

Dumah carefully crept up the stairs, avoiding the creaky ones and being careful enough as he passed his parents' bedroom.

"What…. are you doing??"  Kain inquired from behind. Dumah's eyes widened in shock, gulped, and then confronted Kain as innocently as he could.

"My throat was getting dry, so I thought that I could do with a drink of water…" He replied hoarsely, working up a cough.

Kain simply rolled his eyes and went downstairs to find breakfast, but tripped on a stray marble on the first step of the stairs, then going all the way down on his butt. Ariel heard the commotion and rushed downstairs.

As she found Kain in a heap, she let out a sigh of relief. "Oh.… it's only you."

"What do you mean by it's only me??!?" Kain seethed as he struggled to collect himself from the pile. 

"I thought that it would be the children, but since it's you then I don't need to worry after all." She shrugged and made her way to the kitchen.

Kain glared after her, and limped all the way to the garage rubbing his sore behind. He decided to skip breakfast, all appetite lost.

Kain was just stepping into his car when he felt his shoulders tapped. Sighing, he turned around and was surprised to find Vorador standing behind him. "What do you want?"

"Good Morning to you too. I was just wondering if I could borrow your paper? Mine is stolen again." The green Vampire greeted sarcastically.

 "Whatever…" Kain looked around and found the newspaper at the doorstep, and simply plopped the paper into Vorador's hands. He turned just to have his shoulder tapped again.  "What?!" 

"This is MY newspaper!"

"Really? Well, congratulations upon your finding…" Kain snorted and stepped into his car. But not before having his face slammed in by a colossal fist. Kain groaned and blinked rapidly, but Vorador had already made his way inside his haven before Kain had the chance to reverse and knock down the green overgrown bat. Looking at the time, he figured that he was running late for his work and decided to come back later in the evening to settle it. 

Questions keep running in his mind, collecting the possible culprit and had purposely run down Moebius' hedge just in case. Finally, it dawned on him… "Vampires don't drink water!!" His eyes flared.

**

"Ariel!!!!"

            "Kain!!!!"

            The two adults rushed into the living room with utmost speed, almost crashing into each other if Ariel hadn't been a ghost. Kain, however, slipped on some scattered marbles and landed on his already sore butt with a loud thump, careened straight into the kitchen and followed by a spray of cool water spurting from the kitchen sink.

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!!!! It burns!!! IT BURNS!!!" Kain howled as he dashed around the kitchen, clutching his face. Ariel appeared immediately and forcefully dragged him out of the kitchen so he won't add more to the mess.

            Some minutes later, a loud berating can be heard a mile away from House 13 of Nosgoth Street.

            "And how many times did I tell you about leaving your toys around??!?! And how many times did I forbid you to play practical jokes on each other??!?!?! It's not funny!!!" Kain barked at a giggling Zephon who immediately silenced. Kain turned to Dumah, and the 10-year-old (vampire years) could swear that he's dead again if looks could kill. "And as for you… how would you like it if I tell our neighbour who has been stealing his papers every morning? Do you think that it is pleasant to get your face smashed in?" His scolding was raised a tone higher. The harangue went on for another good round of half hour when Kain finally ended it with: "No supper for the whole week!" Then, he stomped off to settle some scores with Vorador.

            The youngsters let out some relief then turned to head off to their bedrooms. Just when they thought that it's over, they are faced with nature's most deadly punishment: a very ANGRY mommy. If Kain's anger could kill them, they'd rather be dead than to face Ariel's wrath.

            "What is this about tying Melchiah up the tree all night?!! How could you do that to your own brother??!?! Even your father is not that cruel!!! How about the kitchen sink?!! Is this the gratitude you show me for washing the dishes for all of you??!! For that, you will wash the dishes after dinner for a week!!!" She screeched.

            The young vampires let out a horrified look. "But, mommy.…! We're.… we're… we cannot…!" 

            "I've prepared rubber gloves for the both of you, and no buts! Serves you right for doing that in the first place, you should have thought better! Now, clean up the kitchen and put away the toys!! Later, I want you to apologize to your brother! I cannot leave the house, so I'll have to send your father out to take Melchiah to the doctor. You know how much he hates visiting the hospital!" Ariel huffed, and then went up to check on their youngest brother. The children slumped on the floor in defeat, brooding on the vengeance set upon them.

"Combo! No supper I can take, but washing??!?" Dumah moaned.

"At least mommy didn't twist our ears this time…"

            "Shut up, Zeph!"

            Moebius was cheerfully trimming his hedge, until Kain boomed out of his house. His tool was thrown aside, and ducked out of sight until he was sure that Kain had passed him before recollecting his shears and reappeared. His whistling was cut short as his eyes caught on one spot, and suddenly bawled at the imperfect trim. "Curse you! Curse you Kain! Damn you all vampires!" He continued to sob as he began to cut his precious hedge a foot shorter, having had to start all over again. :}

Kain was stomping his way towards Vorador's mansion located just across the street. He made sure that he had one of Vorador's newspaper with him, and stopped at just the right distance before pulling back and let the medium smash through one of the glass windows. "Ow!" From there, Kain knew that he had found his target. He waited a while longer until Vorador slammed his door open, one hand massaging the back of his head, and a newspaper in one. "@*$£#%!!! Haven't you had enough from this morning?!"

Kain chuckled and looked sideways, scratched his nose and then gave off a menacing grin. "No." He found his fist embedded in the face of the father of all vampires. 

            Kain continued to throttle Vorador until he got fed up and tossed him sideways, shoving the newspaper into his enormous mouth. A little later, all of Vorador's 18 brides stream out to collect his pile. Kain blinked several times, then shrugged and made his way back into his peaceful home to lounge in his favourite armchair. He let out a sigh of relief as Ariel appeared with a glass of 'wine' on a tray.

            "You look happy…?" Ariel noted.

            Kain sipped his drink luxuriously before answering her. "Got back at that green mammoth. Of course I'm happy! I'm now rid from any debt…" he sipped his beverage again.

            "Oh no you're not, you are to take Melchiah to the clinic!" Ariel announced.

            Kain spluttered and wasted a good deal of his drink. He turned wildly at her. "WHAT??!?!! Hell, no! Damn I'm not going to take him to the $£@%*$ doctor!! That's no place for me!" Kain covered his ears with the cushions as Ariel began to open her mouth.

            "I'm not telling you to go there for you, stupid! I'm telling you to get Melchiah checked!" Ariel has her hands on her hips, furious beyond words at Kain's stubborn protests.

            "He's a vampire; he can take it as one! Damn it, woman, he'll be fine on his own! Just leave him be, or else why don't you nurse him yourself??! Last I checked, YOU suggested Melchiah and Dumah to stay at home because they had a fever!! And see what you got??!" Kain pointed at the kitchen.

            Ariel opened her mouth to scream, but was silenced quickly enough. Years of marriage and Kain has only a method to keep Ariel's mouth shut. He sealed his lips over hers then dashed off elsewhere before Ariel could recover from her momentary shock. "I'll let you off this time, but you'll handle the next." She murmured behind Kain's retreating back, and then untangled the telephone call the repairman.

            Just then, a school bus pulled up in front of the house, and the three elderly sons of Kain stepped off into the house.

            "Whoah! I wonder if Zephon's got the record right this time!" Remarked Rahab as he took a glance at the colourful graffiti scrawled across the wallpapers and the rogue marbles leading into the kitchen then noticed the coughing water tap.  Turel came up behind him and his mouth curved upwards at glee as he saw the condition the kitchen sink was in.

            "Well, whatever he did, he's gonna get a big hug from me!" The second eldest laughed and dashed off to find Zephon. As much as he can remember, they had once tried to surprise Ariel on Mothers' Day and Turel wanted so much to please her by washing the dishes, which is until the sink suddenly began to spit water all over him.  He had to cancel his date for the following nights and by the time his scar had healed, his girlfriend decided break up with him because she thought that Turel had stood her up and might have been dating another. Turel, of course was one of the cutest guys in school (one look would perish the thought of him being a vampire, yeah Turel fans?? ::Wink! Wink!:: ), so who wouldn't want him? His stories didn't make sense to her as she didn't see the scars for evidence. From that day on, he held a very big grudge against the kitchen sink. And since then, none of the brothers wanted to get near the kitchen sink. EVER.

            Rahab simply shook his head and walked towards the wallpaper to inspect the drawings closer. "Very good…" Raziel complimented beside him. Rahab nodded his head in agreement. 

It featured Dumah and Zephon either impaling Moebius on a pike or holding the Reaver, standing on a flat Kain, presumably dead (?). Around them were vampires bowing down to them, and some more drawings of themselves sitting on Kain's throne. Even Ariel was roughly chalked on, strangling Kain and cooking Vorador. And the clouds were a bit too red, showering some streaks of maroon, preferably 'candy rain' by the younger vampires. Dead bunnies lay about and the Sarafans were forced to be their horses or toys blown into smithereens with the Reaver. Melchiah was drawn in pieces; his head either lying lopsided and his body parts elsewhere trying to get himself together in one piece.

 "Hey… what happened to us???" Rahab complained disappointedly. Everywhere he looked, there is no sign of him or the other brothers anywhere in the heavily crafted 'masterpiece'.

            Raziel chuckled and patted Rahab's back. "Who cares? I don't want to be involved in any of their devious wreck… I'm too tough and cool to be wimpy in their world!"

            "Oh but I do in this one! This is the best I've seen yet! It's a work of genius, man!" Rahab argued and turned to look for a chalk or any stray crayons left about. He finally found one under the sofa, and began to draw himself standing handsomely on a mountain high above all, sticking the Reaver behind Kain's back (the one lying down) and making Kain spew more blood.

            "Ahem!"

            Rahab froze, and slowly turned to face his father who had his arms folded and a very well-known scowl plastered on his face when infuriated. And everyone else knows that THAT is not a good sign, and is not going to be a pretty picture for our dear Rahab…

            Ariel arrived in the living room in time to see Rahab holding the yellow crayon, still attached to the new additive on the wall. She dropped the small basin, dismissing the sponge and wash liquid. "Rahab!!! How could you??!!"  She bent down to pick up the basin and began to wallop Rahab mercilessly on the head. Rahab silently thanked his lucky stars as he preferred this to Kain anyway. "I expect you to be smarter than this!!! How old are you supposed to be??!? You know that you are beyond this level, and YOU know that crayons are hard to come off!!! How could you make my work more difficult??!?!!" She screamed and continued to smack him upside of his head. By then, Rahab was beginning to develop a bit of a headache from Ariel's random shrieks.

            "Hey! Stop that!" Kain yanked the basin from Ariel. Ariel glared at Kain and began to protest some more. Kain merely held up his hand and stood between Ariel and his son. "You shouldn't beat him, he's too old for that…." Rahab gulped and slowly stepped aside for the door. "Let me show you how it's done!" Rahab yelped and swiftly made way for the exit. Ariel continued to grumble and bent down to pick up her accessories, not caring about Kain's progress of stopping Rahab at the doorway. 

            Raziel, who was witnessing this all the while, winced as the basin found its target just on the nape of his brother, and Kain dived out after the vampire and dragged him aside and more whacks can be heard from the house compound. Rahab was flying clear across the field and Kain was still going after him. "Ooh! That gotta hurt!" He hissed as he heard a crunch, followed by Rahab's scream. He turned and carefully stepped over the crayons and marbles towards the stairs.

            "Raziel!"

            The Soul Reaver stopped dead in his tracks, anticipated a little and turned to a very furious Ariel. "Yes, Mom?" He cautiously answered so as not to add more fuel to the fire.

            "Tell those two monsters to come down and finish their job!" Ariel finished, and Raziel nodded as he knew instantly who she was referring to before she dematerialised into the Spectral Realm, probably to take a break from all. He was halfway up the stairway when the telephone rang. He hesitated a moment, until Kain reappeared with Rahab hanging limply in one hand.

"Hello?" Kain answered gruffly, annoyed that he was interrupted from his current activity. He scowled. "And who the hell are you?!" Pause…. "Whatever! Raziel!!" He hollered up the stairs and Raziel appeared instantly with both Dumah and Zephon at his heels. They apparently took interest as Raziel rarely had any phone calls. Raziel, being his blue self, never had any admirers or any bad student records, yet.

He dithered as he carefully cradled the receiver beside his ears. It took him a moment until he answered. "Hello?" Kain was standing across Raziel, expecting to hear that his eldest son had done a great deal of proud vampire stunts at school. The rest just gathered around him grinning impishly. His eyes widened momentarily before he replaced it with a frown.

 "Lara?"


	2. Hello, sunshine!

Sorry for the long delay… I had my hands full with… (looks down at hands full of blisters) assignments. Aside from that, my pc had a problem (hugs the cpu and bawls). Luckily, I saved my works in a diskette so I can finish it on my dad's laptop (looks around for any sign of father). All the characters in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to EIDOS. Sorry if they seem a little OOC to you. I meant to do that :}. Need reviews… 'nuff said.

CHAPTER 2              

            "Ah! Damn!" 

            Lara surveyed her surroundings. She'd have Hillary to call the repairman, the carpenters and the house renovator again. She kicked aside the dead assailants, crunching the glass shards as she went and not stopping until reaching her chamber.

            "Damn them all to bloody hell!" She cursed. She stood next to an armoured statue, felt for a switch behind it, and flicked it upwards until a trapdoor is revealed. She stepped in and followed along the corridor until she came to a stop at a wall, shifting a loose brick until the wall gave away to an entrance. She stepped across the foyer and looked down upon her trophy room. Satisfied that she sensed no other in the same room, she jumped down the balcony overlooking the sector and landed gracefully on the lush carpets. Just then, a massive automaton came charging at her from behind at full speed, built-in machine guns out ready to pump.

            "Stop!" She commanded without turning around. The cyborg halted immediately after recognizing her voice, and clanked around back to its hibernation mode. Normally, Lara Croft would have some fun anytime with her toy, but today is different. Her butler, Hillary, had collected dozens of silverwares dented with bullet marks for bothering the young mistress, and her technical genius took the hint to retreat to his study/workshop. Bryce has taken note long ago of the consequences of crossing the path of a very upset tomb raider.  Even the recent exercise was not exhilarating enough to change whatever happened at school this morning.

            She grabbed whatever relics she needed, stuffed them all in her favourite backpack, and headed back for the spacious family room. She pushed aside some more broken cabinets and finally found the telephone, and quickly dialled a number with accurate precision.  She waited a moment until finally someone at the other end answered her call.

            "Hello?!" The inquiry wasn't exactly polite, but all else rather crude and mild, as if interrupted from a favourite programme. Whoever it was, she's sure to teach him some manners later.

            "Good afternoon. Is this the…" Damn! He doesn't even have a surname! "… Is this where Raziel of Nosgoth resides?" She inquired.

            "And who the hell are you?!" That was not an answer.

            Lara rolled her eyes, her finger itching to pull her desert eagle out but remembered that she wasn't facing him, yet. "I am one to kick your @r$e unless if you could care to show some courtesy. Now, is Raziel in? This is very important."

            "Whatever!" He replied, without any improvement of manners. He began to holler for Raziel, but he forgot to pull the receiver away from his mouth. Lara was sure to make him pay to get her ears checked.

            "Hello?" Answered a tense voice. Finally!

            "Hello, Raziel? This is Lara Croft speaking."

            "Lara?" Raziel pronounced slowly, as if he was shocked or irritated. It was hard to tell with his husky voice.

            "Yes, me. Anyway, about the assignment, it looks like that we have a change of plans." She looked around her manor. She walked towards a sofa and swept off some broken vases before sitting on it.

            "What? Why?" 

            "Due to some unforeseen…" She struggled awhile for the right word. "…complications, I will have to come over to your place as the environment around my house is very much unsuitable at the moment."

            "WHAT??!!"

            "I told you, we have some problems..."

            "Not that, but you're going to WHAT??!??!!"

            "Come over, and possibly stay there until the workload is completed. I will not have it any other way."

            "Don't you have anywhere else to go? Maybe somewhere much more suitable for this kind of thing?" Raziel tinted with dread.

Lara rolled her eyes. She didn't expect him to pull out too easily. "The possessions I have with me are very valuable, but the security at my mansion is very unstable since most of its backup has been expertly tapered with since now. As I have heard from school, you are very much capable in combat and guard successfully." She finished.

"To hell I care of what they think! What do you think I am??!?! A guard dog??!?! Now really, can't we do this somewhere else? I thought that you might be able to afford a place to rent at the moment." The phone was beginning to crack in Raziel's grasp.

Lara was clicking her holsters. "Our assignment will not come easy. We have only a short time to complete it before the deadline. We need to be able to contact each other easily and that it should be done together as you are mostly unfamiliar with the relics I acquire and its functions."

"You should have thought of that before selecting me as your partner!"

"Do you think that I wanted to be your partner in the first place? It wasn't me who made the list; the students are hopelessly terrified of you and you are the only available student I could be partnered with!"

"Obviously because you like to boss around and they can't stand you!"

"What?!! That's it! I'm coming over to kick your @r$e!"

"Hey! Don't you dare step.… Hello? HELLO?! DAMN!!!" Raziel slammed the receiver in its place. He turned around to face his siblings. "BARRICADE THE DOORS! THE WINDOWS! WHATEVER THAT INVITES ENTRANCE!" And he rushed off to pummel planks on the windows and put webs of chains on the main door.

Kain raised his eyebrows. "Just what the hell is going on?"

"No time to talk! Just seal the entrance!" Raziel yelled and tossed more planks towards his younger brothers. They merely shrug and obediently hammered the nails into them.

"Did someone mention Lara?" Turel appeared a moment later with a sandwich in one claw. Kain approached with interest.

"Red alert, bro! She's coming over!" Raziel huffed as he pushed the furniture against the doors.

"Who…?" Kain demanded.

Turel stopped chewing. "Hang on… Lara, as in THE Lara Croft? Lara, the curvaceous psycho chic of our school?" 

"Lara?" Kain repeated with curiosity and interest. What is it about the girl that Raziel does not wish to face with?

"None other. And you did hit well on 'psycho'." Raziel dusted his hands and stepped back to inspect for any loose access.

"No kidding! She's coming over? I gotta freshen up!" Turel dismissed his sandwich and rushed upstairs.

Kain rubbed his temples. "You are barring the door… from a human woman? You're a disgrace to our kind!"

Raziel twirled around, eyes wide. "Dad! You don't know what she's like!" He then rushed off to the kitchen to hammer the table onto the windows.

Ariel dematerialised later and gasped at Raziel's activities. "My Kitchen! Raziel! What are you doing??!?!" She turned to Kain for some explanation, but he simply shrugged with uncertainty. "Be careful with that!" Ariel screamed as Raziel dragged the Pillar of Balance over the kitchen door.

"Sorry!" Raziel zoomed out of the kitchen as a frying pan sailed overhead, hitting Zephon on the head.

"Why me?" Zephon groaned before he collapsed onto the floor. Dumah was laughing his head off until another skillet found his face.

"Now hang on there!" Kain yanked on Raziel's wings. "What's with all this locking up the house? You're a coward!"

Raziel tug his wings free and scowled at his father. "I'm no coward! It's just that I hate it when she gets determined!"

"So why don't you just waste her?"

"Why didn't you waste the Sarafan Lord?"

"Hey! At least I did get to kick his butt in the end!" Kain stood up boldly. "And there are still some footmarks dented on his stupid armour!"

Raziel rolled his eyes (wait… he doesn't have pupils, so let's just settle for figurative speeches, okay?). "Whatever. Just think of her as the daughter of the Sarafan Lord. Not scary, just difficult to deal with."

"I still think that you're a disgrace."

Raziel and Kain were about to for each other's throats when they heard a certain roar of a motorbike. Raziel's eyes widen as he anticipated for the windows to smash in, which of course, never came. "Something's wrong… and I don't like it…" He whispered. He looked around, and true to his horror, he forgot about the fireplace. "([Tut tut tuuuuuuuuuuut]ß authoress' choice of censor)!!! Where's the fire basin??!! Mom!! Where's the fire starter?!! God damn that [tut] woman is going to get through for sure!!"

Ariel was tapping the sides of her face with her index finger. "Uhm… In case if you forgot, that fireplace is not functioning for your younger brothers' sake. And watch your mouth!" She warned. She glared at Kain who held up his hand denying his bad mouth influence on the children.

"Oh well." Raziel shrugged, and began to blast Reaver bolts up the chimney.

Kain shook his head at Raziel's ridiculous display. "All this because of a human woman?? You really disgust me!" he snorted.

Raziel sniffed at his father's comment. "Yeah, yeah, so you said. Dad! If you must know, that 'lady' is known to be such a pain in the…"

CLICK!

"Pain in the what?" Stressed a deep female voice.

Raziel felt a cold metal pressed up behind his head. He sighed and slowly faced an obviously P.O.ed girl of his age, her deep almond eyes narrowed. She had her favourite toy pointed at his forehead, and Turel was behind her waving innocently at Raziel. "The doors were locked, and the window of our room was the only one accessible." Turel gulped as Raziel gave him a well-known 'I'll deal with you later' look.

"Oh, are you one of Raziel's friends?" Ariel clapped her hands delightfully. It's been a while since they last had any houseguests, especially women.

Lara put her guns back in their holsters as she turned around to greet the spectre. "I'm his partner in the coming assignment, to be more precise." She extended her hand. "I'm Lara Croft. And you must be Mrs….?"

"Oh, just call me Ariel." Ariel brightened, and asserted herself so that she could get a good grasp on Lara's hands. She averted her attention towards Kain. "And that's Raziel's father,"

"I am Kain, the invincible and the most beautiful vampire to ever grace the face of Nosgoth." Kain filled in for Ariel, folding his arms in the most defiant pose. Silence followed as everybody gave him a funny look.

"Charmed." Lara responded in monotone. She turned to look at Raziel's brothers, then back at Raziel, at Ariel, Kain, and then back at Raziel again. She turned to look at Turel. "I've seen you around school. You are definitely the most popular among the girls. You are Turel, aren't you?"

Turel bowed deeply. "Oh, it is a joy to know that my name resounds in your collection of memory. I am humbly..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as Kain thwacked him at the back of his head.

"Do not embarrass me." Kain warned him.

Lara coughed. "Right. Anyway, it's hard to believe that you and Raziel are actually related."

"He takes after mom. That's why he looks so blue and incomplete!" Zephon piped up. Lara looked down at the young vampire grinning impishly up at her who later received a flying frying pan from the kitchen.

"Do take a seat!" Turel chirped cheerfully as he dragged one of the sofas back to its original position. He felt bloated as Lara gave him an appreciative smile before she sat down.

"I see you were busy?" Lara inquired as she looked at the upside-down condition of the house around her.

"No, not at all. So what brings you here?" Ariel appeared later with a plate of cookies and a glass of orange juice. Don't ask me how she got those. She set the latter in front of Lara after she had ordered Raziel and the others to put the house back into its original state. Kain was a big help, brandishing his Reaver at them so they would speed up.

Lara smiled up at the ghost as she picked up a cookie. "We were supposed to complete a certain assignment about 'Relics and Myth' for History; however, my place is unsafe to perform any analysis for our project just recently. So, I thought if it would be alright if I'd stay here until we've done our report and such?"

'No-no-no-no-no!!!' Raziel was frantically shaking his head behind her, but Kain had another thing coming. There's no way that his kin is going to back out from a challenge. He grinned widely. "Of course! Why not?"

Raziel slammed his head repeatedly against the wall, even after there wasn't any wall standing there. He swore that he's going to kill Kain sooner or later.

Turel was head over heels happy with the decision. "You can sleep in my room!" He announced with extra tint of glee. Raziel dropped the lamp he was bashing his head with.

"Your room??!?! Don't you mean by OUR room?!! Hell, where are WE going to sleep??!!" Raziel boomed. He glared at Lara. She smiled innocently (with a pinch of triumph) back at him.

Ariel swatted Raziel by his head. "Don't be silly! You can share a room with Rahab or Zephon! We have enough rooms to spare. When do you intend to start staying here, dear?" Ariel turned to Lara.

"Immediately, if that's alright with you. I've brought whatever I needed with me." She answered. Suddenly, her lap felt heavy. She looked down to find a new face.

Melchiah looked up at Lara with such angelic air around him. "Pretty lady!" He gurgled. Lara was drowning in his innocence, but she kept her face placid. She smiled slightly as she collected the youngest vampire closer.

Ariel smiled at the display. "That settles it!"

Raziel was at the verge of blowing up as his brothers began to crowd around her asking for their turn to sit on her lap (Turel was the most insistent, but a glare from our girl was enough to excuse him to clear his room. Rahab was gentleman enough). "Dad!! I can't believe that you're allowing this!!" Raziel was burning holes in Kain as his Father gave him a smug grin before he exited the living room.

"Alright! It's time to study!" Rahab announced. The younger brothers groaned.

"But we don't wanna!" Zephon pouted.

"Sorry, but mom's orders." Rahab forcefully dragged Zephon and Dumah into the next room, revision books and stuff ready.

Lara looked down at Melchiah who blinked back at her. "Play with me?" He asked.

"Uhm…" Lara blinked at the vampire child, unsure of how to handle fledglings. Truth be told, she's never handled any child before. She looked up to find Raziel scowling at her. "Sure!" She smiled at Melchiah.

"Wheeee! Play in my room? Please? Please?" Melchiah was already dragging the girl upstairs. A few moments later, a delighted squeal was heard from the youngest vampire's room.

Raziel clenched his claws. There's no way that this puny human is going to ridicule him! *So… she wants to play a game, huh?*****


	3. Good Morning! Oops

Uhh… Hiya! It's been a while since I've last updated this story. Problem is, I've tried to make it hilarious and safe to be read by all, but it somehow almost took a dangerous turn into something of a matured theme and boy it was getting a little dull. So after much filtering and all (I think… maybe), I guess I can now present the continuation of the story. IMPORTANT: I need need need need need need need need NEED reviews especially on this chapter 'coz I need to be reminded to stay on the track. Bashings are welcomed. Thanks, Black Gargie, for your support and help (tosses a dart for BG to throw at a pinned up photo of Moebius). Disclaimer: The characters in this fic are rightfully Eidos'. Now on with the story…

**

"Wake up, dear!" Ariel lightly tapped the side of her husband's face. Kain grunted and turned to his side. Ariel frowned slightly. She reached out to shake him, but her hand was quickly caught and she suddenly found herself being pulled into a tight embrace. "Kain!"

            Kain opened an eye lazily. "Good Morning…what happened to the usual routine?" He smirked. He brought his lips down to kiss her, slowly, gently, teasingly. He was pleased to elicit a soft moan from her as he pressed her fully onto his body.

            "Kain!" Ariel breathed.  "Not now!" She swatted his claws from delving under her so-called gown, but he still won't release her. She gasped as he brushed playful nips on the side of her nape.  After a while, she managed to regain control over herself and wriggled out of his strong arms. "You're going to spoil breakfast!" She scolded.

            "Oh? I thought you ARE serving it?" Kain licked his lips mockingly.

Ariel rolled her eyes and, being a ghost, the ghoul escaped from his grasp as she transpired. Ignoring his complaints, she drifted off the bed. "Breakfast will be served in five minutes!" She called out to him before she dematerialised out of the room.

Kain sighed as he groggily sat up. Well, today must be different. Else why would Ariel be busy to prepare breakfast? (Author's note: She would everyday, but the elderly sons would normally prepare food on their own and Kain is likely to skip because there is always something to upset him every morning *Evil Grin*… So, she doesn't usually remind Kain when to come down for breakfast.) Being half-sleepy, he dismissed the thought immediately.

After much grooming, Kain exited the hallway and almost stumbled into Raziel. Dripping from head to toe, he could guess that Raziel have just returned from the shower, so he was sure to keep a distance rather than to get scalded early in the morning. The eldest son in turn glared at Kain. Kain raised his eyebrow at him. "What are you so spiteful about this morning?"

Raziel continued to glare daggers at his sire. "I can't remember, but I know that you are supposed to be dead in my hands over something…."

Kain wasn't amused at all. "Make sure that you will mop that little flood of yours before your brothers are going to step on them." He responded blatantly as he carefully looked out for any stray marbles along the way. He ignored his son's little 'spits' as he jumped the first step of the stairs, glad to avoid the first possible obstacle to a perfect morning.

BANG!!! BANG!!!!

Kain stopped in his tracks as a loud stampede followed by gunshots echoed behind him.

"Gangway!!!!" Raziel yelled urgently.

Kain spun around just in time to meet Raziel. Raziel meets his dad. Vampire meets dampness. Father and son, meet the stairs. Now aren't we just happy?

Ariel twisted her head towards the sound of the avalanche. "Zephon! I thought I told you to clear your marbles!"

"But I did, Mommy!" Zephon argued.

Dumah continued to chow down his food. "Don't look at me."

Now back to the heap on the stairs: "Arghh!!! Get off me!!" Kain simply kicked Raziel off as he quickly dried himself with his clan tabard. He hissed as the moist slowly seep into his skin. "Will there ever be a day where nothing can go wrong?!"

Raziel rubbed his sides. "It might have been if you had not allowed that woman to stay here in the first place!" Raziel pointed at the slightly ajar door of his room, where a very furious Tomb Raider made her appearance a little later. Her face hid a hue of red, and each hand held a heavily loaded desert eagle. She half stomped onto the step of the stairs, ready to pull the trigger at the blue kid when she accidentally slipped on a cheap wet spot. She twisted in mid-air, but failed to calculate where she is going to land.

Kain's eyes widened. "Oh, hell…" He kicked off the stairs and left Raziel to break her fall. At the resounding crash and colourful new curses, followed by repeating gunshots, Kain was glad that today was a perfect morning after all.

Moebius picked up his alarm clock and squinted at its face. "Stupid neighbours…Always so hectic in the morning." He mumbled. He opened a drawer by his bedside and pulled out an earmuff, determined to drown out the gunshots before falling back into blissful slumber.

Turel's ears perked up upon hearing Lara's angry disses. Worried of what might have troubled the fair lady, he rushed out of Rahab's room, limping as he zipped up his leather pants at the same time. "Is something wro…" O_O… The scenery was quite disturbing. Sure, he found Lara, but he found her sitting on his brother, repeatedly tugging at the trigger of her guns on his forehead. Raziel kept on popping in and out of existence, each time receiving the bullet on the same spot.

"I take it that everything is fine." Rahab stated in boredom as he ignored the scenario on his way down.

After a full five minutes, Lara finally remembered her value of keeping ammo. She stood off Raziel with Turel's help, and marched straight into the kitchen, all dignity restored. Turel stayed behind to peel his brother off the floor. "What was that about?" He asked. An echo of a certain gun click made Turel forget what he wanted to know. They both entered the kitchen and Raziel's first awareness was Lara's remorseful scowl and Kain's amused smirk. He returned their glare and took a seat next to Rahab as Turel willingly sat across Lara.

            "Coward." Kain shot at Raziel.

            Raziel rolled his eyes. "Don't you have anything different to say?"

            Kain contemplated for a while. "…Sissy."

            Raziel grunted. "Oooh…how original." He hissed sarcastically.

            "Of course! Because you don't have what it takes to be a man!" The Master Vampire announced proudly.

            Raziel grabbed the nearest fork and threw it at Kain who dodged it. Unfortunately, it crashed through the kitchen window and found its way through Moebius' little garden. One can hear an agonising scream from there.

            Ariel picked up a tray and banged it on both males. "Table manners! And you'd better fix that window!"

            "Ah, but who shattered the window?" Kain raised his eyebrow.

"But he started it!" Raziel pointed his claw at Kain.           

"I don't care who started it or who shattered it! It's still going to come out of your pocket!" Ariel jabbed her finger at Kain. Raziel for once looked triumphant, but it quickly drowned as Ariel turned to him and fixed him to replace it by the end of the day. She finally turned to Lara. "I'm sorry… but I hope that you don't mind. These two are always like this whenever they are together." Ariel smiled apologetically.

            Lara shook her head. "No, really. It comes to show that this household is very lively." She admitted as she graciously consumed the platter served. She paused for a while to find Turel smiling at her. She raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know that it's rude to stare?"

            Turel blinked out of a trance. "Oh! Forgive me… I'm not staring at you. It's just that you're so dainty." He smiled sheepishly before he dived into his breakfast. Lara shook her head and returned to her plate. Lara looked up at the spectre floating at the other end of the kitchen, somewhat preparing lunch for the children. She then turned at Raziel who was just sitting there with his arms crossed.

His head was following something invisible at the ceiling. Then, at sometime, he slightly pulled down his cowl and made a kind of sound as if he was sucking something in. Replacing the cowl over his nose, he became aware that she was staring at him. "I thought you knew that it is rude to stare?"

Lara blinked at him. "You were very peculiar."

"With eyes like yours, I doubt that you knew." He replied sarcastically as he vacuumed another lost soul in, careful not to get Ariel in his way.

Lara put down her napkin. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you see, Raziel is not exactly like us." Rahab filled in. "We prey on solid material blood whereas Raziel preys on ethereal forms." He shrugged. "Kinda comes from ghostly heritage."

"And I'm your mother too, honey." Ariel reminded Rahab as she shoved a lunchbox into Rahab's hands. Rahab quickly excused himself.

"So…" Lara looked down on her plate.

Ariel laughed. "Don't worry, Lara. I didn't prepare the same dish for you. Kain bought the stocks purely from the human mall last night. Isn't that right, Kain?" Kain grunted in response.

Rubbing his sore behind (and a fork in one hand), Moebius was weeping in front of his empty refrigerator.

The school bus pulled in front of the house half an hour later. The vampires shoved their way in and Turel found a comfortable seat next to a blonde who smiled up at him. Raziel trudged in lazily and plopped between Zephon and Dumah so as to keep an eye on them. Rahab looked around as the bus made a move. "Hey… where's your girlfriend?"

Everyone on the bus gave them a funny look, especially at Raziel.

Raziel thwacked Rahab hard enough on the head. "She is NOT my girlfriend, and why the hell should I care? She's got her own bike!" He turned at the people in the bus. "What are you looking at?!" He barked at everyone who immediately resumed to their activity.

"Bleh…." Rahab responded incoherently.

"Oooh… Now you've done it!" Zephon clapped his claws excitedly. Raziel made the second youngest sit quietly by giving him a glare.

"Not getting on the bus with them?" Ariel inquired Lara.

"Nah… I've a motorbike anyway." *Besides, I don't want to be seen with that blue disaster.* Lara patted the happy Melchiah as she stepped out of the house. She mounted her motorbike and waved at the couple. "Be seeing you."

"Have a nice day yourself, dear." Ariel waved back at the girl until Lara sped off out of their sight. "You know, she reminds me how much I wanted a daughter." Ariel sighed.

Kain pressed up behind her. "I could make that happen." He grinned maliciously. Suddenly, Kain lunged forwards onto the doorstep. He scowled up at Ariel who had a guilty look on her face. She forgot to assert fully onto the material plane.

"Have a nice day, honey." Ariel pecked Kain lightly before he stomped off to the garage.

"Thaaaaaaaaaaaaat's right… aren't you the sweetest thing? Of course I mean it! I mean, look at you; all juicy and plump and the reddest thing I've ever met!" Moebius cooed at a blank red surface. He patted his prized tomatoes. "My, you are surely the most beautiful thing! You are number one in the whole agricultural history, my dear!" He chuckled as he got up to fetch some fertiliser in the tool shed. Behind him, he failed to notice a Volvo sailing through his patches, an irate Kain behind the wheels. He returned a while later with a bag of I-don't-know-what-kind-of-God-damn-fertiliser in tow. "Now you don't ever worry ab…" He dropped all utensils and immediately kneeled over the ruined red field of… of… of… "My baby!!! Oh! What cruelty they have unleashed upon such an innocent life form! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (Vorador marches out of his manor and bashes the Pillar Guardian unconscious.)……!!!! Urks…"

"Noisy [tut]." Vorador wiped his hands contently.

Raziel was busy picking his books by his locker, ignoring the unusual stares from everyone that passed. Apparently, the news of him being partnered with Lara Croft has spread. Some are even placing bets of who will survive through the assignment. Of course, majority showered a hundred percent that Raziel will definitely feed on the Tomb Raider in the end, especially after handing in their results. Lara walked in on them in time to punch in their face and ignored Raziel as she passed him on the way to Biology class.

"Man… it's going to be a rough ride especially when SHE is your partner." A new voice intruded beside Raziel. Raziel turned his head lazily to a guy with icy green eyes and feathery white hair.

"You haven't the slightest idea." Raziel rumbled. "So what's your luck?"

"Uhm…" Dante Sparda unzipped his red trench coat and stuffed it into his locker (Dante is rightfully Capcom's… I am not a fan of DMC, but I thought that throwing Dante in might help to add more zest in this fanfic. What?). "Okay, considering a slight problem. My partner seems to be all nervous around me. I was hoping that it is because of my good looks…" He laughed half-heartedly. "…but I suppose that it's the usual case."

"A girl, huh?" Raziel chuckled darkly as Dante nodded hesitantly. "How'd she end up with you if she's that scared of you?"

The semi-human rubbed his neck. "From what I heard from the teachers, she'd rather be my partner than to put up with Miss Croft's persisting assailants and uh… be close to being your supper."

"So what makes her think that you're much safer?"

"I'm friendlier?"

Raziel grunted. "Yeah, right…"

Dante held up his hands. "Hey, I'm serious! I mean, look at your bro…" He jabbed a thumb at Turel's direction, who was in the centre of adoring fangirls. "He's just as dangerous, but some girls still wanna go out with him!"

"That's because he's an idiot. All he knows is just to play with his food." Raziel strode towards English class with Dante beside him.

"No, he's loaded with charms to match his good looks. Maybe I should get some tips from him?"

"I don't know why I'm having this talk with you!" Raziel sighed exasperatedly. "If you want to practise social etiquette you're barking up the wrong tree, buddy."

Dante grinned. "With that attitude, you ain't going nowhere with your part either."

"Hnh…Like I care. Now shut up or else I'll help you to." Raziel brandished the wraith blade at Dante.

"In case if you've forgotten, I've a second chance like you too, buddy." Dante's jade irises slowly bleed to a deep crimson.

Raziel sat down on his seat. "As if I'm going to waste my energy on you."

"Are you insulting me?" Dante raised his eyebrows as he plopped onto his place as well.

Raziel looked as if he was thinking. "…Maybe." There was a tint of mockery in his voice.

Dante's left eye was twitching, and he was grateful that his front hair helped to conceal the fact. "Hmm… maybe it's not too late to place a bet. Hey, look up, buddy; at least you've one of the most wanted chic on your side."

"You can have her." Raziel responded in monotone.

Dante leaned into his chair in deep thought. "I would, but you already know the case. Funny… she's the only girl who's not anxious around me. Maybe she's cool once I get closer to her? What the heck… she IS cool. What with her burgundy hair that swishes at every bounce of her foot, her intelligent almond eyes, her juicy lips… I can guarantee that one can melt with her kiss! Man, not to forget her body ratio of…"

Raziel snapped his pencil in half. "Shut up already, will you! Class is about to start and I am amazed that you can go on rambling about that rogue like a girl fantasizing her dream prince!"

Dante held up his hands. "Yeah, yeah, okay. Just don't bite already 'coz you ain't complete with that." He deflected the broken pencil that Raziel chucked at him.

Raziel settled down on his seat after greetings were done to Mr. Bane. Yes… peace at last from his insane friend. Peace from being forced to think about his assignment. Peace from thinking about his partner. Peace from thinking about her body ratio when he accidentally walked in on her that morning. *Ah, hell!* He pretended to drop his pen so he could bang his head on the table to pick it up. Stupid hormones. He's not equipped with it, so why should he think about her 'after-shower' image?

**

Okay people... Review me. If you ask me why it's a little bit off I don't think I'll be able to answer that. Bruise me or whatever… as long as you can help to put me on the straight line!


	4. Thanx to the ppl who reviewed me!

Dear all...

This is not an update on story.... Just a notice. Other chapters are on their way, so keep hoping and anticipating *grins*. Okay.... this is a transmission! *Medusa and Lisa sqwabbles within Psycho to gain keyboard*

Uhm.... To everybody who reviewed me previously on this story,

Medusa sez: "Thanx a lot, y'all! You rule! You rock! I love ya! Keep coming for more, honey!*winks*"

Lisa says: "Thank you for reading my fanfic, and I really appreciate your reviews. As such, I will comply to them."

CHAPTER ONE

_Note: The fanfic was previously named 'House 13 of __Nosgoth Street__', but I took it down because it needed some fixing and it sux big time to me. As a result, all the reviews are lost, but I can remember two out of three... Thanx!_

Deionarra- Yes... poor Rahab... but don't worry about him, he'll be okay. No intention of abusing him, but Kain did. Here, why don't you stay here and look after him while I patch up the rest? :)

Concept of a Demon- Uh.... what was it again? Sorry... Oh yeah... About cliffies... It's my way of getting ppl to come back for more... :} I guess that it's not important now, is it? *Medusa bashes inside of skull*

CHAPTER TWO

Concept of a Demon- Woah... you're the fast! Now you really like the crossovers, huh? Okay... *Plots swirling in my mind*

Shadowrayne- Whoah there! Hang on to your jaw if you don't wanna end up like Raziel! :D Glad that I could bring the sunshine

Deionarra- O.O.... *Smiles sheepishly* Check above... I am very sorry for the inconveniences :P! Yeah... I never quite get to know Turel myself, so I had to refer to other Fanfics to look up to his portrait. In my opinion, he could be the closest to Raz, so he must be cute and, well, charming? Ariel must have brushed that on him... dunno. Raziel says that he can't ignore Kain... I can suggest Lara to walk past him?

CHAPTER THREE

Imuthis + Space Toaster- Coming honey, coming.... :D

Concept of a demon- *Blushes hard* You think so? In that case, I'll change the rating... dunno why, but Medusa thinks that I should... Thanx for keeping up to date with me, man!

END

As Psycho: Okay! Now I love it when I get reviews! Kinda gets me going... so y'all better not stop reviewing me, good or bad, 'coz you can see me do something about the story anyway to suit your taste. Shoot me down or something, but I won't be going after you. I'll understand if you tell me why you don't like some parts, then I'll change it. Uhm... I notice that I've some potholes in the story... how come nobody confronts me on that???? Okay... I'm open to suggestions! P/s:- Posted Fanart for Family Portrait on nosgoth.net. Look it up, People! (Can't guarantee if it's up yet).

Okay! Thanx again! 


	5. Day one, Getting started

Lisa: Alrighty-ho! Looks like everybody's been banging on my door for the next chapter, so here goes! What? Disclaimers again?? Okay… The LoK casts are rightfully the sole property of Eidos, Dante belongs to Capcom, but the unnecessary librarian is mine. (Looks at Medusa) That's all, right?

Medusa: I wouldn't care less. Just give it to them.

Lisa: …

Medusa: What?

Lisa: You promise? No more of those rated scenes? The last time I let you do the writing, it blew up some heads! I can't get any sleep after that!

Medusa: Serves you right for leaving me to do all the dirty work.

Lisa: I was busy!! Don't you know that we're supposed to pass up…

Medusa: *Cups ears* Shut up about assignments. The readers are getting restless, y'know! Besides, I wouldn't be posting this under pg-13 unless if they want me to put up something spicy.

Lisa: ….!

Medusa: What?

Lisa: Are you actually suggesting the readers to push you into writing THAT??

Medusa: Hardly.

Lisa: Huh??? Hey wait! What do you mean by that??? Hey! I'm talking to you! *Lisa caught up with Medusa and they immediately melded into Psycho*

Psycho: *Walks away with an evil grin* Enjoy the show, y'all!

**

"Uhm… Hi! Is this spot free?"

Lara put down her book and looked up at Turel. He had that same boyish grin on his face again. She grunted and moved her chair a little so he could pull up a chair next to her. "Skipping lunch?"

"Actually…" Turel looked warily around him. He suddenly jerked up as he spotted one of the school jockeys and immediately dived under the table. Lara raised her eyebrows at him as he silently begged her to pretend that he wasn't there. When the burly teenager has finally left, Lara signalled him to come out of his hiding place.

"What was that about?" She asked as he carefully crawled out. "I thought that you vampires can handle guys like him single-handedly?"

"Not today…" He laughed bitterly. He held up his claw and folded the smallest finger in. "A group of five and some water guns." He explained. Lara nodded perceptively before she returned to her book.

"Trying to score on his girl again?" Rahab appeared a little later, juggling some stack of books off one hand and cradling some folders in another. Smiling, Turel pulled out an apple under his clan symbol. Rahab settled his cargo on the table before he covered his face with his claw. "Great… you stole his lunch too. Just what is your obsession with apples about, man?"

Turel ignored his brother's suspicion as he happily polished the fruit. "It goes way and I mean waaaaaaaaaaaaaay back before you discover girls. And you still haven't, so I'm not telling you. Oh, and I only said 'hi'."

Rahab blinked at his brother. He decided to walk away before he gets meddled up with Turel's 'critical' thinking. "It's no wonder Dad doesn't ask Vorador to baby-sit us anymore. Okay, I'm off." He nodded to Lara before he left.

Turel waved at the retreating Rahab. He then turned to Lara. "So what about you? What are you doing in the library?"

The Tomb Raider put down her book and looked up at the clock on the furthest wall. "I am supposed to meet your brother so we can get started on our assignment sooner. Now, he's already half an hour late. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Turel stopped polishing the apple. "Uh… he doesn't forget any appointment that easily; so either something just came up, or he just doesn't want to show up."

Lara leaned into her chair. "That helps." There was a tint of annoyance in her voice, so Turel being Turel, decided to bring a smile to her lovely face. He keeps her company.

"So what's the assignment about?" He leaned forward to observe the book she was reading. However, he couldn't make out any wordings on the faded and beaten-up cover of the thick book; just some gold markings where the title should be.

"What should you know about history?" Lara asked back at him.

"To know the past is to know the future…?" Turel answered. He blinked back at Lara. "That's what my Dad told me." He shrugged. "Don't care too much to know what that means."

"Actually, it sounds rather poetic." Lara commented otherwise. "Is your father a novelist of some sort?" *Silly me… his father is packed with muscles and is accented with the breath of killing spree. * Lara recollected.

"Nope… He goes around Nosgoth, he jumps time and space, he escapes his problems, he alters history, and kicks the @$$es of the people he doesn't like." Drawing blanks. "…literally. He said that they talk too much, so it kinda got brushed on him; druids, sorcerers, preachers and whatnots. You know… the people who brag too much. In fact, we do have one as a neighbour! Say, how about if we go out this evening to pester him?" Turel smiled eagerly at her.

Half amused, Lara smiled as she shook her head. "Sounds fun, but maybe next time. I have plans to take care of thanks to your brother. What about your mother? What does she do?"

"Since she's bound to the pillar (again drawing blanks from Lara), she's a housewife. Sometimes, she baby-sit kids for other folks as she baby-sits Melchiah. But most of the time, she just drifts to the Spectral Realm if there's nothing to do, say like when one of our Neighbours need to be entertained by a baby vampire." He missed Lara's confused looks. "I remember the last time our neighbour looked after Melchiah; he actually skinned their pet dog! It took us and the neighbour a whole week to figure out that it was actually Melchiah under the fur coat!" He leaned his head down so he won't laugh too loud. "Found out when they tried to give him a bath! Mel sure wriggled like a dog when he tried to get away!" The librarian hushed him as he sniggered a little too loud. He easily dealt with her as he waved and flashed his friendly smile at her. Turning pink, she quickly walked off to the other side of the room.

"It's amazing that you're the only one among your brothers who is tolerable." Lara noted.

"You think so?" Turel smiled brightly as he cocked his head to the side.

Lara nodded. "Most students would keep a distance when your siblings come by as they are afraid of turning into lunchboxes. And aside from that, your brother is late!"

"And I blame you for that." Raziel grumbled behind them.

Lara turned around and was surprised to find Raziel in a much disoriented state. Luminous blue liquid was oozing out of his gashes, but they were already healing as he took up a seat next to her. "And how is it my fault?" Lara inquired him.

Raziel chuckled sarcastically. "Your 'friends' wanted to play with me…" Lara raised her eyebrows. "Some 'professionals' hired by a vengeful archaeologist." He growled. "Somehow, they found out that I'm your partner in handling your relics, so they wanted to subdue and ransom me in return for whatever that you stole from them. Such pathetic ideas, and they thought that mere weapons would keep me down."

"So why didn't you just revert to the spectral realm?" Turel wondered. "That would save you the trouble."

"Yes it would, but I was hungry." Raziel answered nonchalantly.

"And I've just lost thirty minutes of my life to your 'stomach'." Lara accused Raziel. "How irresponsible of you…"

"You should have thought of that before selecting me as your partner. " Raziel retorted.

"Let's not start that again." Lara picked up the book and whammed it in front of him. After all, it was Lara Croft, so Alicia the librarian didn't dare to give off a warning about keeping quiet. The others occupying the library also tried their best to ignore the odd pair. Instead, they began to slowly file out. A random student managed to place a bet that a death will occur pretty soon in the library.

Turel sensed danger, so he made a very wise action. "If you'll excuse me, I think I saw the football player again…" He snuck his way around the bookshelves, and accidentally bumped into the librarian. "Oh, geez! Sorry about that!" He hastily bent down to pick up the books she dropped. "Were you hurt?" He asked politely as he handed the books to her. Shaking her head numbly, his relieved smile looked dashing to the blushing girl. "Thank goodness! I'm really, really sorry! Listen, how about if I buy you a drink to make up for that?" Blanks, blinks and a deeper blush. "Shall it be chocolate?" She was hopelessly following his beautiful eyes. "What's your name?"

"Alicia Reeds, 15 years, loves reading and singing, and a wonderful companion!" She answered almost instantly.

"I'm sure you are." Turel laughed good-humouredly.

Back to the lethal duo, Lara was the first to break the glare. She figured out that they were wasting their time a lot more than they should be. "We're not getting anywhere, so let's get started." She ignored Raziel's frown as she opened the book.

Raziel sighed inwardly as he watched her flip through the book expertly. With a partner like this, he's not even sure if they ARE getting anywhere. "So what are we supposed to be working on?" He forcibly asked. Ever since getting duped a lot by his father and Moebius, he hates it when he needs to ask for information.

"First, we'll be doing some research on myths…" She answered without looking up at him. "And then, we collect some information and samples. Finally, we will write a report on it."

Raziel leaned into his chair and balanced it on two legs. "How about a report on vampires? It would be easier."

Lara stopped flipping. "If vampires are still standing here and now, then they aren't myths anymore, genius. Besides, the report is on relics, not ancient beliefs on civilization." She picked up another book and scanned through it.

"Fine. Seraphims then? There's only one living today."

Lara's eyebrows curved deeper. "Didn't you just hear me, or are you just plain lazy?" She picked up a book and dumped it in front of Raziel. "If this assignment is an individual work, I'd be happy to do all the surveying alone. But it's not, so start flipping."

"How should I know what I'm supposed to look for?" Raziel scrutinised the thick black book. He simply picked it up like it weighed a page and tried to read its binding before opening it.

"These books…" Lara brushed the cover of one of the ancient books. "…were collected during my free time. I have almost all of the relics depicted in them. I want to do a report on all of them."

Raziel dropped the book. "ALL of them??!!?"

Lara took out a notepad and jotted something down in it. "Yes. All of them. They are very much related to one another; so if we manage to pinpoint something out of it, it may reap us an A+ for our coursework and it will do me a favour for my next personal target. Now that's what you call killing two birds with one stone."

Raziel slammed the book aside. "Maybe it will do you a favour, because it is YOU who wanted to that tedious job! Didn't you just say that this isn't an individual work? Have you forgotten about me? Do you know what I want??!?"

Lara put down her pen. "After hearing your idea for a report, no thanks."

Raziel's right arm was threatening to summon the Reaver. "Now I really feel for the students who don't want to be your partner…" Raziel rumbled dangerously.

Lara narrowed her eyes. "I think, not only do you lack of interior built…" She witnessed Raziel's eyes seep to white hot glow. "…but I think that your brain has rotted along with it!"

Since they were at the ground level, Turel quickly shoved Alicia out of the window as all hell breaks loose.

**

"The whole library?"

"Yes… but there aren't any casualties." School's finally over today, yet Mr. Bane was walking timidly beside Kain all the way to detention room. "…fortunately." The Pillar Guardian added nervously.

Kain sighed. "Too bad…" And he swung the door open.

Sure enough, he found his eldest son being held back by the rest of his brothers. Actually, that was an understatement. Dante was also there, as he was being told to stall the Tomb Raider and keep Raziel from summoning the Reaver (the staffs lent him Moebius' orb in order to do that… Moebius? Why so sad? Hm? Can't find your orb? Uhm… Don't worry, you'll find it *walks away*). The room: tables thrown aside, window panes punched out, and some broken unidentified stuffs lay about. Picture that, and can anyone say 'utter pandemonium'?

"Oh, my Lord! Children! Please stop! Enough of this!" Lara kicked Dante's side, but Dante's skills were not to be underestimated. Raziel' claws were swishing wildly as he attempted to grab either Rahab or Turel to swing them off as they tried to bash him unconscious. "I said enough!" Mr Bane rushed forward, distracting Dante.

Lara used this opportunity to punch the semi-human in the face and kick him 'there', causing him to crash into the English teacher. Such force has caused the red orb to fly out of Dante's pocket and immediately shatter as it hit the ground. While Lara recovered her backpack from Mr. Bane, Raziel abruptly yanked his arms free and bashed his brother's heads together before they had the time to register what had just gone wrong. He quickly shifted into the spectral realm and materialised right behind her. Anticipating this, she brought her holsters up and flipped just in time to dodge his fatal wraith blade, all the while letting some bullets fly in the open space.

*Now this is more like it!* Since just now, Turel had always been getting in Lara's way in the library; hauling her away from Raziel when she needed to pull the trigger. Raziel had the brilliant idea of slowing her down, but Dante had rushed in and had to restrain Raziel from toppling the shelves and bury them all (Raziel doesn't mind being crushed since he is an undead after all… he could always regenerate). Still, that didn't stop the 'Domino effect'. Turel had to forcefully, literally, throw the stubborn Tomb Raider out into the field as the shelves came crashing down on them; it was a big loss for the school facility. It took almost an hour for Malek, the school janitor, to restrain them and march them towards detention class. With the rush to kill freshly pumping within them, Raziel's brothers were called in to watch over Raziel while the school administrators try to contact Kain. Dante volunteered to entertain Lara. Did this work out?

Raziel crouched and pounced upwards, waiting to drive his Reaver through her as they land. Never mind the bullets as they zing past him or pierce him, because he can taste victory coming closer… Or so he thought. He suddenly found himself catapulting backwards by a strong force.

"Enough of this childishness..." There was a tint of boredom in Kain's voice. He then released Raziel's wings and caught him in mid-air before he slammed his son vigorously into the ground, creating a deep crevasse and effectively knocking Raziel out (WWE, Anyone?). He then strode lazily towards Lara and knocked the pistols off her hands and detained her with his mind-controlling power. With that, he ordered her to sit quietly in his Volvo. Dante had finally recovered from his momentary agony so he helped to drag the vampires and stuffed them into the vehicle. Day one at school is over, and the worst is yet to come…

"Two days of suspension, and clearing the library after school… for a WEEK?!" Ariel screeched. Raziel and Lara winced. "Don't you know how shocked I was when I received a call from school today?!" She continued. Kain wasn't sure whether he had married a ghost or a banshee. Ariel was raving like crazy as they gathered at the dining table after dinner. "All this while I thought that Dumah and Zephon are the troublemakers at school; but I didn't expect that YOU, Raziel, the ELDEST among your siblings, to commit such an embarrassing deed! That is the worst example ever! I thought that at your age you would stay out of trouble, but nooooo~!! If I'm not already dead, you would have me by a heart attack!!! What were you thinking?!! You might have killed your partner!! I am totally, utterly, absolutely ashamed of you!! Kain!!! Say something!!"

Kain coughed. "Well done, son!" Ariel picked up her frying pan. "I mean… I am cutting you allowances to pay off the library fines… and you need more practise." Ariel banged the frying pan on Kain's head.

Zephon's ears perked up. "Oooh!! Someone's got…" He paused, and together with Dumah, they synchronised: "The PAN!"

Dumah pulled out a candy. "A candy if it's Razzy!"

Zephon shook his head. "Nuh-uh!" And then he pulled out his marble. "It's Daddy."

"What makes you so sure? Mommy was very angry at Razzy!"

Zephon grinned. "Because Daddy wasn't screaming at Razzy!" Dumah rolled his eyes and dived into Lara's backpack. Zephon frowned slightly. "Uhm… what are we doing here again?"

"Just checking out." Dumah replied. He suddenly sniggered as he pulled out a black bra. He grinned impishly at Zephon as something evil invaded their minds.

Lara squeezed the toothpaste a tad too hard that it went slopping off the sides of her toothbrush. All this is one day, and yet she hadn't found a way to vent out her frustrations yet, until Raziel walked in a little later. They paused as they glared down each other momentarily, but decided to let go. Their ears are still smoking anyway and they wish to give it a rest for now. He stood next to Lara.

She observed Raziel out of the corner of her eye as he slowly pulled off his cowl, for she had never seen how he looked like underneath it (even at breakfast, she had little glimpse of his nose as he was looking upwards at the ceiling). Lara nearly choked on her toothbrush as Raziel finally reveal his whole face structure. Raziel ignored her as he folded the tabard and tossed it into the laundry basket. He massaged the side of his jawless face as he scrutinised the toothpaste (it was full this morning), so he decided to go for the floss.

They were very quiet save for the sound of brushing and flossing. Lara brushed deeper and when she was feeling a little dry, she turned on the water tap and scooped some water into her mouth and then spitting them out again. She glared at Raziel's reflection before she continued to brush her teeth. Raziel raised his eyebrows at her as he picked up his toothbrush. Lara ogled at him as he started to brush the upper set of his dental array. At the same time, he filled the whole sink with water before he dunked his whole head in it (to get rid of the toothpaste and all…he can't gurgle and spit, remember?). Finally done, he grabbed a white towel off the rack and wrapped it around his face out of habit. He turned to Lara who was still staring at him, and he flashed his clean canines at her before stepping out. Lara blinked, shrugged, and resumed to brushing her teeth. *Weird!*

Zephon giggled as he pretended to swish an invisible blade at Dumah. "Take that, Lara!"

Dumah executed a ballet spin as he moved to the side, and pulled out a ruler and a hairdryer from either side of his hips. "No, eat this, Razzy! Bang! Bang!"

Zephon clutched his chest. "Ow! I'm hit! Oh well, shift!" He continued to laugh as he moved his arm upwards and brought them down ninety degrees like Raziel would whenever he shifts. "Now, you die!"

"Yes, you die…" A cold voice sneered from the doorway. Zephon and Dumah paused, and looked up to see a very [tut] Raziel glaring down at them. His eyes twitched. "Just what the HELL are you doing?!" He roared as he smacked Dumah's head. Dumah abruptly tug off the loose bra he was wearing and zoomed out of the room with Zephon at his heels, motivated by Raziel's Reaver bolts. "Stupid kids… must be stealing mom's laundry again." And he bent down to pick up the lingerie. He looked up as he heard a sharp gasp.

Lara picked up her Desert Eagle.

Moebius turned on the table lamp and read the clock. He walked towards the window and flipped it open. "Keep it down there! Don't you know what time it is?!" He yelled, but he quickly shut the window as a bullet zinged past his ears.


	6. Responsibilities?

            House 13 of Nosgoth Street: The neighbourhood won't have to worry about anything from this household in the morning as the vampire family will be away to work or school. Or so it seems or should be. It so happened that two deadly teenagers are not going to classes today as they were suspended for two days for the incident in the library. So instead of a quiet home, House 13 of Nosgoth Street is just one noisy ruckus...

"I said: NO!"

            "Well that's what you think!"

            "Damn it all to hell!!!"

            "Yeah, so it all is!!! But it still has to be done!!"

            "You say that because that's what you want!"

            "That's because I don't trust your brainless bonehead to execute this whole thing!!"

            "The only bonehead around here will be you because you are actually monopolising the whole thing, woman!"

            "Monopolising??!! Monopolising??!! I'll show you monopolising!!!"

            Ariel worriedly looked up as she heard more gunshots. She grimaced as she heard something shatter. "My mother's vase..." She sighed. She turned to Kain. "Kain…"

            "Leave them be." Kain grunted. He turned the page of the newspaper and sipped his 'coffee'. "Finally I can get Raziel to bite off someone else's head instead of mine all the time." Better yet, a human woman at that! He'd have to give her credit: she had actually survived within the household for two days without getting a scratch. A perfect piece of mockery to taunt Raziel with...

            "Damn you, woman! That hurts!" Raziel bellowed from upstairs.

            "Of course it hurts, bonehead!! I won't be wasting my bullets on you if it doesn't!" Lara answered before more shooting were heard, followed by some clutter of broken stuff.

            Ariel sighed again as she settled Melchiah in his baby chair before sitting in front of Kain. Kain looked up at her. She had that look on her face again. "What?"

            "You'll have to go down to the mall again." Ariel answered as she continued to spoon-feed the bubbly Melchiah with a peculiar pink paste.

Kain tore the newspaper in half. "What?! No way!!"

            Ariel rolled her eyes. "The groceries you bought the other day were too little. Keep in mind that Lara does not consume her own kind."

            "Why not? Just whip something up and she won't know the difference!" Kain argued.

            "Kain! That would be cannibalism!"

            Kain folded his arms crossly. "Like I care!"

            "Well I do! Lara's a houseguest and she should be treated with respect!" Ariel frowned. Melchiah was making an irritated noise as he was suddenly neglected by both adults.

            Kain was about to open his mouth but stopped as more shattering can be heard. Kain and Ariel were silent as they heard some more crashes and heavy thumps on the kitchen ceiling. "Like the respect she showed our house?" Kain interposed.

            Ariel frowned. "Raziel's fault… he did upset her in the first place. Besides, you hadn't any complaints about her moving in here on the first day."

            Kain raised his eyebrow. "Oh? So it's my fault too now is it?"

            "I didn't say that!" Ariel waved the spoon at Kain, and the pink paste which was still sticking to it catapulted and got stuck in his hair. Melchiah fell backwards into his baby chair and bubbled up more baby giggles.

            "Auuughhh!! My hair!!!" Kain combed the baby food out of his white silky strands with little success. "Now I can't go anywhere like this!"

            "But you still have to go to the mall!" Ariel fumed stubbornly.

            "No can do! I'm going to the hairdresser to fix my hair!" Kain declared as he got up.

            Ariel quickly floated in front of Kain and clutched her hips. "But what about work? Aren't you going to work?"

            "I am my own boss and I'll go to work if I feel like it! Right now my hair needs special attention!" Kain boldly stepped through her. Ariel gasped sharply at the insult and instantly splashed Kain with a jug of orange juice off the table. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrghh!!! Pain!!! Burning pain!!!" He was rolling on the floor in agony, until he noticed… "*Gasp* My hair!!!" He held a lock of orange strands. He was about to accuse the spectre but he stopped as he noticed that Ariel had another jug of water prepared in her hands.

            "Who needs a hairdresser when you've got a special service at home?" And she emptied the whole container onto Kain. Kain screamed some more at the intensifying pain. "What are you complaining about? You did get your hair washed, now didn't you?" Ariel secretly grinned as she filled the jug again.

            "Well that wasn't what I had in mind!" Kain seethed as his wounds slowly healed.

            "Obviously it isn't, so it is either the mall or I'll help you to thoroughly shampoo your hair!" Ariel held up the flask.

            Kain quickly stood up. "I have no time for this! Shopping is for women!!"

            Ariel snorted. "And I'd gladly do it if I'm not tied to the pillars!! Come to think of it, you actually condemned me to this curse so why don't you take some responsibilities now?"

            "Responsibilities? Sure, I'll show you some responsibilities!" Kain marched out into the backyard with a puzzled Ariel trailing behind him. He led her to the Pillar of Balance which confused the spectre more. The case is solved when Kain raised his claws and hacked out a rather large chunk out of the column.

            "Kain!!! What are you doing??!?!" Ariel screamed. She asserted herself and began to continuously whack Kain's head with her bare hands.

            Kain grunted as he tried to dodge every attack. "Do you mind? I'm carrying out my responsibilities here!" He bent down to pick up the chip.

            "Responsibilities??? You call THAT 'responsibility'??? Your responsibility to the pillars is to restore them; not damage them further than you have already cursed it!!! Have you no respect for the Pillar??!" Ariel's voice just got a pitch higher.

            "Look, you wanted me to take some actions…" Kain plopped the chunk into Ariel's hands. "…and I did. Since you're tied to the pillar so why don't you take it with you? Now go on, have fun shopping!" Kain replied smoothly. Ariel was beyond words as she juggled the lump of brick in her hand. Kain was halfway towards the door when he received a full blow on the head. The culprit: the Pillar chip. Or you could say Ariel. Whatever. "Ow! Damn, woman! What's your problem this time?!" He massaged the back of his head as he picked up the shard.

            "I'm still not happy with what you did to the pillar." She sulked as she glided her way back inside the house.

            "You wanted to go shopping, didn't you?" Kain growled at her as he slammed the backdoor.

            "In that case…" Ariel turned around to nab the pillar chip from Kain. "You'll have to lend me your credit card."

            Kain's eyes bulged out. "NO!"

            Ariel rolled her eyes. "Kain… if I were to go shopping, I'd need some cash to go with that!"

            Kain stood up audaciously. "Hah! That's the problem with you puny little beings! Well, I can get just anywhere without having to drop a cent!" He grinned. He dropped his intimidating pose as Ariel gave him a sharp look.

            "Which is why I want you to go to the mall!" His wife glared at him.

            Kain sighed as he rubbed his temples. "I'll repeat this just once: No!"

            "Why not?!"

            Kain waved his arms wildly as he recollected his *last*experience. "I can't stand being around filthy humans who bicker and fuss around little nothings! Don't you know that it's no fun trying to make a grab for the last can of beans with grandmas?!"

_Flashback of Kain being brutally whacked with a walking stick by a rather loud and noisy old woman as he held the can higher…_

_Old woman: ::WHACK!!! WHACK!!!:: You miserable little man!!! ::Whack!:: That was mine!!! Mine, I tell you!!! Don't you have any respect for the elder?! ::Whack!! WHACK!!::_

_Kain: Ow! Hey, chill old lady! I'm desperate too, you know! Ow! Besides, I got to it first!! Hey! Careful with that! Ow! Help!!! Man-attacking-old lady on the loose!! Ow!! (Since then, Kain vowed that the next time he needed something, he'll go over to the neighbours.)_

_*End of flashback_*

Kain shuddered. "Plus, I hate those little geeky pimple-faced shop assistants who take too much time fixing or checking prices, and I hate standing behind long lines! (Pauses and rubs his chin) Then again, since I've reclaimed my Reaver, I could always chop down…"

            Ariel smacked Kain's head with a tray. "No… you may not! Anyway, you seem to survive buying those groceries a few nights ago, so why not this time?"

            Kain yanked the dented tray away and glared at it. "That was… different." Damn… Moebius must've had a retirement lag. Those were the only things he managed to raid from his larder.

            Ariel snorted. "Well, whether you like it or not, either you go or you'd have to let me use your credit card!" She was jabbing Kain's chest. Kain was already weighing down whether to hand over his gold card or to battle down the aisle, until…

            "Me wanna come?" Melchiah chirped. Both adults turned to the toddler.

            "On second thoughts," Ariel turned to Kain. "…you'll go."

            Kain raised his eyebrow. "No."

            Ariel sighed. "Kain… I can't leave Melchiah here!"

            Kain rolled his eyes. "So take him with you!"

            "Me wanna come!" Melchiah squealed excitedly.

            Ariel pulled Kain closer and leaned in so that Melchiah couldn't hear her. "I can't take him! Think of all the children in there!"

            Kain rubbed his chin. "Indeed. What about them?"

            Ariel sighed exasperatedly. "Kain…"

            "Ariel…"

            "Kain…"

            "Ariel…"

            "Kain!"

            "Ariel!"

            "Stop it!" Ariel snapped, and Kain held his claws up. "You WILL go!"

            "No, I will NOT go! If you can't take him with you, why don't you just send him over to Vorador's or somebody else's?"

            "Vorador has made it clear that he doesn't want to baby-sit anymore... 

*_Flashback to Vorador's mansion when his brides had baby-sat Turel once. They fussed all over the baby vampire that Vorador was left neglected._*

…and I don't want to bother poor Moebius (glares at Kain as he made a gag). That goes the same for the other neighbours." She paused. "So it is either you hand over your credit card and watch over Melchiah for one day, or go to the shopping mall and buy some groceries."

            Kain sighed. "Woman, I have to go to work!"

            "I thought that you just said that you're your own boss, and that you'll go when you feel like it?" Ariel was beginning to frown.

            "Yeah, well now I do!" He was close to the exit door when he remembered something. He calmly made his way upstairs.

            Lara sighed as she picked up two identical ingots. "No; this one is from India, and this one is from North America… get it through your brainless skull already!"

            "How was I to know? They look exactly alike!" Raziel pushed the slabs away and closed his book.

            "Not unless if you take a closer look at it! The one from India has…"

            Both teenagers jumped backwards as Kain kicked the door open. He eyed the pair and looked around the room. A broken bed was laid aside and some clutter was pushed to the furthest corner. He also noted that the walls were pretty scorched or riddled with bullet holes. He settled his eyes on the teenagers again and noticed how bruise-free they were. Raziel's case wasn't extraordinary, but Lara is somehow still… alive? Interesting… "Both of you: down, now!" He commanded before he disappeared.

            Lara blinked at where Kain had stood a moment ago before she turned to her partner curiously. Raziel in turn shrugged in irritation and stood up lazily. They made their way downstairs and found Kain waiting for them at the foot of the stairs, and then followed him into the kitchen.

            Kain reluctantly flicked his credit card at Ariel, who received it cheerfully. "Case is solved. Go shopping." He grumbled lowly as he eyed Ariel stroking the card.

            Ariel searched within her bandages and wrapped them up to resemble a purse. "Good. Now I need you to drop me off.."

            Raziel raised his eyebrow. "What's going on?"

            Ariel happily shoved the Nosgoth Express card into one of her loose 'pocket' as she turned to face the confused teenagers. "I'm going out to the mall and I need the both of to look after Melchiah…"

            Raziel's eyes popped wide. "You?! Going out?!!" Though still confused, Lara said nonetheless.

            Ariel smiled as she patted Raziel. "Yes, I'm going out. Now make sure that Melchiah doesn't get out of the house; he's not sun tolerant yet. His baby food is stored in the top cabinet on the right. After feeding him, make sure he gets his afternoon naps and keep him away from the kitchen and the backdoor and the windows and toilets."

Raziel was looking bewildered. "But mom, we need to do our assignment!"

Ariel kissed Raziel's and Lara's cheek before she floated towards a very gloomy Kain. "You can sort out your assignments around Melchiah when he's asleep. Okay, take care, the both of you!" Ariel waved to the both of them before she shut the door.

            Lara was beginning to shudder inside. "What just happened?"

            Raziel was still looking at the closed door. "I… we…" He turned to Lara, and they both turned to Melchiah's gurgle.

The tot was looking at them from his baby seat. He glanced at the two of them; first at Raziel, then at Lara, at Raziel, and then at Lara again. Finally, he smiled and Melchiah raised his arms. "Up?!" He asked.

            Lara and Raziel trembled. Oh boy…

            "Do you think that it's okay to leave them with Melchiah?" Ariel asked Kain worriedly as they both got into the car.

            "What do you mean?" Kain asked without interest as he jammed the keys in.

            "Melchiah can be a handful, and those two may, well… I mean Lara could get…"

            "Don't worry about those children." Kain sighed. "The human can look after herself and the baby. Raziel can't do anything yet."

            Ariel turned to Kain suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

            "What I mean is they can handle themselves."

            Ariel sighed as she buckled her seat belt. "Fine…" She turned to Kain and grinned.

            Kain noticed this from the corner of his eyes. "What?"

            "Shop with me?"

            Kain rammed into Moebius' garden gnomes. "WHAT?!"

            "Oh, come on… I need someone to carry the stuff for me once I'm done!" She clutched Kain's arm. "Please? We rarely (pause)… NEVER been away from home together like normal couples…" Her face took a turn of something a little tender.

             Kain studied her face as he continued to run through Moebius' hedges. After a while, he decided to give in. "Fine…" He sighed.

            Melchiah looked to and from at both gawking teenagers. He slowly lowered his arms. "No up?" He asked a little disappointedly.

            Raziel sighed and turned to Lara. "This is a woman's job."

            Lara turned to Raziel crossly. "ME?!" She was about to assault him some more but he dematerialised before she could open her mouth. "Damn you skinny blueberry bonehead!" She cursed as she jammed her guns back into her holsters. Lara swore that the next time he face her she will definitely get even with him. She heaved a heavy sigh before she turned to Melchiah. He blinked at her before he held up his arms again. Lara considered for a moment before she actually walked over to the infant and lifted him. "Okay…" She noticed the empty bowl on the table and dumped it into the sink. "Since you've already had your breakfast, what shall we do now?" She strode out into the living room with the baby vampire clinging to her side.

            Melchiah squealed. "Play!"

            Lara smiled at him. Oh-kayy… He wants to play, but what?

            Raziel shook off the little guilt at the back of his mind as he made his way through the house in the spectral realm. He found an open window and jumped through it. Remembering his mother's warning, he temporarily reasserted to close the window. He paused as he heard Melchiah scream. Panicked, he quickly jumped down and peered over the window of the living room. He relaxed as he found Melchiah all alive and well and actually enjoying himself as Lara played a simple peek-a-boo game with him. At least his hide is safe for now.

He paused as he also found Lara actually smiling tenderly at his baby brother. He knows that this particular Tomb Raider rarely smile, and they'd normally catch her either looking solemn or scowling. But as she continued to laugh with Melchiah, she looked totally… different? He shook his head. He stepped back and fell back into the blue scenery. Maybe he could slip into class and check out what he had missed, and hang out with Dante for a while. Still… he wished he had a camera to freeze Lara's smile. He slapped himself.

Moebius was standing in the middle of his ruined lawn. "And I ask myself, does anybody here knows where the GOD DAMNED ROAD IS??!?!"

**

More to come!!!!

What will happen at the mall? What serious trouble will Lara find herself? What madness has Raziel fallen into?? What happened to Dante??? What about the brothers???? Scream, neighbours, SCREAM!!!! Gyahahahahahahahahaha!!!!


	7. Announcement time!

*Announcement time!!!!!!*

Nothing much to say, except that I've posted some fanarts in my site. Go and look for it under my profiles, people. Watch out for some demented fanarts done by me!!!! *Stands up proudly* Also, I've some nice fanarts posted by other fellow authors/artist… Check it out!!! Wheeeeeeeeee!!!!!

Oh yeah. Also, go and play in **Twitchy Hamster**'s little site… *grin*

Next chapter of this fic is yet to be up!!!!!


End file.
